Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device with various structures capable of increasing a degree of Integration is being developed. As an example, a three-dimensional semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device has been developed.
The three-dimensional memory device may include memory cells, which are spaced apart from each other and are stacked along a channel film. The channel film may be formed as a tube type surrounding a core insulating film. To obtain such structure, a process of adjusting a height of the core insulating film to a target height may be additionally performed.
The process of adjusting the height of the core insulating film to the target height may complicate a process of manufacturing the three-dimensional semiconductor device, and degrade stability of the process. As a result, structural defects may result and operational reliability of the semiconductor device may be degraded.